The fabrication of circuit arrangements in hybrid technology is known. To this end, chips having semiconductor devices without chip packaging are mounted on a ceramic carrier, in which conducting paths are arranged. The chips are mounted in such a way that a direct electrical contact is formed between the conducting paths and chips. Further electrical conductors for the chips are created via wire bonds.
Such a circuit arrangement is advantageous in that it has low space requirements as the chips are bare. However, such a circuit arrangement is disadvantageous in that it is not suitable as a power module for very high currents, such as 300 amperes continuous current, as conducting paths arranged in a ceramic carrier cannot generally conduct such high currents.
A further disadvantage exists in that heat from a circuit arrangement having a ceramic carrier cannot be effectively dissipated. Effective heat dissipation, however, is required for high current applications, as in this case the components usually generate considerable heat losses, which could cause damage to the components.